Blaze
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Vampire Story. Fun read!


_**General/Prince Blaze Ayan Star Heart Family Background**_

_**In Blaze's human family history goes back to Ancient China. During the when the Heart was not human it self but his race was a Xiangshi. This one Xiangshi was able not only change into his wolf form but could take on other forms as well to kill his prey. During a full moon a young girl was not suppose to be out at night. But she was getting water for her sick mother from the town well. In the bushes the Xiangshi didn't attack her watched what she would do for a few moments. He came back to the well every night after that to watch the girl coming and going to the well. The would watch for about 2 months before he had decided to approach the young girl. That night the girl returned the well, she fell to her knees crying. Her tears falling into the well's water, the Xiangshi had saw this so decided to approach her that night. He transformed into a black wolf and walked up to her. As soon as her sat down in front of her the young girl threw her arms around the wolf's furry neck while she sobbed into his massive chest.**_

_**The girl would speak to him as if he didn't understand a word she said." Dear Black Wolf, things are horrible now that mother is dead."**_

_**The Xiangshi tilted his head at her wondering what could be horrible now.**_

_**The girl spoke softly as she would curl up into his chest petting it softly. "With my mother dead I have no choice but to marry the Duke of this land. But I don't love him nor do I want to marry until my true love comes back from the war."**_

_**The Xiangshi who wasn't from this region, looked at her for a moment. He had remembered from his travels from the lower Far East of Asia that there was a battle among men going on. He listened to the girl's description of her lost love and it realized on him that he watched a young man with a sword to the heart. The black wolf backed up still looking up at the young girl as he closed his eyes for a moment. He changed his form with much concentration as he changed into that young man that she loved. The young girl's blue eyes widen as she began crying with sudden terror. The Xiangshi placed his finger on her lips when he approached her.**_

_**The Xiangshi began talking to her. "My dear girl, I watched your love die on my travel from the Far East. But I have an idea for a way for you don't have to marry this Duke you speak of."**_

_**The girl spoke softly to him so no one else would hear her. "How do ye supposedly we do this sir?"**_

_**The Xiangshi replied. "I take the place as your love. But I have to be able to take care of you. I will return in two nights from now. Will you be back at the well that night?"**_

_**The Xiangshi left that morning traveling down where that young man had died. As he looked around he found an abandon castle with a church connected to it. He took things from the battlegrounds that were worth much value. Then he explored the church only to find a secret passage that lead to a room filled with treasures and gold. The Xiangshi left on a Black horse he found wondering around with out an owner. He returned back to her home and would wait by the well until nightfall. The young girl showed up as that night. When she saw him she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck placing a kiss to his lips. Which would surprise the Xiangshi.**_

_**He spoke tenderly to her but he was still surprised by what she did. "My dear lady what was that for?"**_

_**She was still holding him in her arm, as he would look up at him with her blue eyes shinning. She spoke to him. "I realized something last night. You have been around since the night my mother became sick. You watched over me ever night since then didn't you?"**_

_**"Yes I did, you interested me but what puzzled me was that you weren't afraid to go into the night to get things for her." He said in a flat tone as he looked into her eyes.**_

_**"I have seen terrible thing in my life before nothing scare me anymore." She said.**_

_**He sighed a bit not knowing this feeling he was feeling in his chest. "What if I told you that I am not a wolf that can transform into a human?"**_

_**She looked at him for a moment then placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "I would say to you. Show me your real form then."**_

_**He gave her a stern look and nodded. "Very well my lady."**_

_**The Xiangshi stepped back from her and began transforming into his true form. The young girl's blue eyes looked him over in amazement.**_

_**"What are you?" She asked in an awed tone.**_

_**He spoke in a hissing voice. "I am a vampire demon."**_

_**She looked at him in question. "A vampire?"**_

_**"I use blood to stay alive but the blood comes from humans and other living animals." He said as he would stand straight or at least try to.**_

_**"I am glad to have met you then. I am also very thankful you are rescuing me from a doomed fate." She said as a smile crossed over her lips.**_

_**You are very welcome my lady." He said as he gave her a bow.**_

_**The Xiangshi changed himself back into the form of her love once again. The young girl walked up to him then took him by the hand and led him back to her home. The Xiangshi and the girl talked all night until morning. That morning the Duke had arrived to the young girl's home only to find a Black horse covered in the most royal horse equipment. Duke was becoming angry when he opened her door only to find some man in the house talking to her.**_

_**"What is this outrage my lady?!" He yelled questioning her.**_

_**The young girl stood up and straighten her dress out then looked up to speak to the Duke. "Your lordship I wish for you to my Fiancé. He had finally came back from the war. He has came to take me away from here so we can happily live together.**_

_**"But I thought he died in the war my lady?" The Duke looked puzzled when he looked between the two.**_

_**The Xiangshi stood up walking over to the Duke smiling. He placed his hand out so he could shake it. The Duke flat out refused to shake the man's hand. The Xiangshi cocked an eyebrow then smiled a bit as he spoke for a moment. "Duke is there something wrong with taking a friendly handshake? I only wanted to thank you for taking care of my beloved."**_

_**"You should be dead or at least dying on that battlefield sir." The Duke was becoming very confused now."**_

_**"Yeah I know I should be dead. You know I just remembered something my lord. You're the one who placed that sword into my chest. But if it hadn't been for a monk I would be dead now. Now why would the Duke of my beloved's land try to kill me?" The Xiangshi knew something no else would know but the Duke.**_

_**"You lived through that injury?! That is impossible!" The Duke yelled in fright.**_

_**The Xiangshi turned around taking the hand of the young girl. Then spoke softly. " It is time for us to leave my beloved." The young girl nodded as she held the Xiangshi's hand tightly. Both of them walked outside seeing people walking outside to see the young girl and what looked her Fiancé. The Xiangshi and the young girl arrived at the Castle with a church connected to it three days later. Xiangshi showed her around the castle and even showed her the secret passage to their treasure room. The young girl smiled while holding hands with the Xiangshi she had never been this happy since the day her true beloved proposed to her. A couple of years went by, the only name he ever called the young girl my lady. One she walked up to him while he was looking out the window. She placed her hand on his shoulder then spoke softly to him. "Why is it you call me just my lady?"**_

_**He turned around and looked at her blinking for a moment then he spoke up. " I do not know your real name."**_

_**"If that is all it is. Then I shall tell you my real name then you must tell me your real name please?" She said, as she would softly trace his jaw with one finger.**_

_**He gave a nod watching her with his green eyes. " Very well it is an agreement."**_

_**"My real name is Maria Kapa and yours is?" She said and asked.**_

_**"My real name is Xiangshi Heart." He said her.**_

_**"Your sir name is a little harsh for people to say around her isn't it?" She asked.**_

_**"Yes it is. But the people from your homeland only know me by the name of your old beloved. Which I have no idea what his real name was?" He spoke softly.**_

_**"All you had to do was ask Xiangshi. His name was Patrick Hotly. But no one ever knew his first name they just called him Lord Heart. He was always upset that no one would call him by his first name or that no one wanted to make friends with him." She told Xiangshi.**_

_**Heart Xiangshi turned to her a smile appearing upon his face. Then he spoke to her as he placed his hand on her face gently. "What if I asked you to marry me Maria?"**_

_**"I would be honored to marry to you Xiangshi." She smiled happily.**_

_**The Xiangshi smiled, as he would arrange the marriage between the two of them. 6 months later the Xiangshi and Maria Kapa married. Then two years later they have a little girl to bring more happiness to their home. A year later they had a boy to give the little girl a playmate. When their children grew up knowing what their father really was but they didn't care, as he loved them. Then a war broke out Maria and Xiangshi hide their children from the war. When a group of soldiers broke into the castle to try and raid it. Xiangshi change into his vampire form and attacked the men but to his surprise a priest was among them and began chanting words of the bible towards him. It change his forward advances on the soldiers to a slight retreat back. But when he realized his children would be endanger if he retreated back. He braved the holy words, as he would attack the soldiers and the priest. After the battle the children came out from their hiding place looking for their parents. Only to find their mother had been killed the soldiers that attack the gates. When they found their father he was laying on the floor with a stake in his heart bleeding to death. With his last breath he left his fortune and royal title with his children. **_

_**Years after the children took over their father's throne the daughter married into an another royal family as the son took his father throne taking on his father's name Xiangshi Heart the Second. He eventually married a beautiful woman who bored him a son, which he named Xiangshi Heart the Third. The Heart Family rained for a long time until it was Xiangshi the Fourth and his sons. Xiangshi refused to prearrange a marriage for his sons with the kingdoms near by. A bloody war began when the refusal of the prearranged marriages happened. The only reason the war had started because the land that the Heart Family had was worth very much. It was because of Xiangshi the First's daughter's kingdom fought behind the Heart Family. The other kingdoms thought they were winning until a Dracula Clan, A Mage Clan, Lycanthrope Clan, and a few vampire slayers decided to join the Heart Family. The only problem when another kingdom heard about the war that was killing countless of people they had stepped in with loss technology and just wiped out the kingdoms along with the Heart Families Kingdom.**_

_**Everyone had thought that they killed everyone but they didn't there three survivors from the family. Two boys survived and one girl, when the girl went looking for her brothers she found that the two boys that had survived were twins. Storm she found training to become a priest but she also found out that her brother was also a vampire hunter. She looked for the other brother for 10 more years but she didn't hear any rumors about him. But with the vampire blood already her line from her great, great, great, great, grandfather she was able to live longer then a normal human. She had reached her 124 birthday when she finally heard word about her brother Blazen Ayan Star Heart. The only problem she found that he aloud himself to become a vampire/werepanther. She didn't know what to think about her little brother anymore. He disappeared when she was only 26 years old now it was 98 years later and she found out her brother was part of Dracula's bloodline. The only reason she had only heard rumors about him was because of the Dracula's bloodline makes you go crazy and also make you a killing machine for at least a 100 years. She knew that it was time that the Heart Family had to die soon or if its origins where ever to get out. Not only would Dracula's clan would be looking for the rest of them, they would use for its twisted intents to take over the living world and use humans as their cattle. But when she finally was able to reach her little brother Blaze thought her as food and killed his own sister. **_

_**But when a Heart passes on their knowledge of the world its through drinking their blood. Blaze's emerald green eyes widen in terror when he learned what he just done to his own family. Blaze went beyond going crazy because of the Dracula bloodline he went on a killing spree. Anyone that was related to him, to the Dracula family and the Xiangshi Clan was being slaughtered by him during his 100 first years of being a vampire/werepanther. After Blaze turned 101 years old he snapped out of his rampage when he was approached a little girl that was lost and was crying for her mommy. Blaze looked down at the woman in his arms seeing that the mother was in his arms dead. Blaze felt guilty about what he had done and decided to go a stage where he didn't want to feast on blood anymore. When he found that little girl he took her under his wings but he realized that this a human little girl with her around she would keep his feasting on a human soul at bay. He told the little girl that her mother was dead because of his blood lust. The little understood what he was because her father told her about vampires. **_

_**Blaze raised the girl, as his own until 16 years later the girl's father showed up challenging Blaze for his daughter. Blaze gave the girl up without a fight he didn't want blood shed over something that was so trivial as parental rights. But the man went back on his word about not starting anything with Blaze Heart. He shouted something about Blaze being nothing more then the Dracula's goon and that he die when the sun came up so his soul would once again be pure able to reach the lord's grace. When Blaze woke that morning he found himself tied up on a cross hanging above a church. When he looked down he saw people gawking and staring at him because he was not burning up in the sunlight which no one understood this. Blaze just began laughing his ass off because he remembered something about his old vampire master he killed when he was only 78-year-old vampirling. Once he drained the blood from this vampire master he gained the ability of walking in the sunlight without dying. Blaze just started struggling against the ropes which were blessed by the priest another problem was that because of the Heart Family line. Even though he became a vampire/werepanther Blaze was immune to holy items. If these people wanted to use anything against him that was holy. They had to get something stronger in holy items but the ones he was thinking of at the time was ones that were holy relics. Blaze had struggled so much that he freed himself landing down front of the church one hand bracing the ground along with one knee knelt down. He raised his head up his long red hair falling down in front of his face. His emerald green eyes peered through the blanket of red as he looked among the people of the village. He just shook his head as he raised up to his knees grinning showing off his pearl white fangs which was a rare case with vampires to have clean white teeth. Blaze brushed himself off as a man with a wooden oak stake came charging up at him and stabbed Blaze in the chest with it. Blaze just stood there as he watched the man trying to push the stake as far as he could into Blaze's chest. He just shook his head at him and pushed the man away into a pole at the same time Blaze removes the stake from his chest. When Blaze removed the stake from his heart not an ounce of blood came from the hole. **_

_**Blaze shook his head at the people of the village and said this. "Is there anyone else brave enough in this group to try and kill me as well or are you through with me I will be leaving these unsavory grounds."**_

_**The people of the village just look at him in shock then looked at each other wondering what in the hell they were going to do about this damned person. Then a voice in the background spoke up. "Unholy demon why do wish to stay alive. You can not die by sunlight, stakes, or the holy church's items. Is there anything else you're immune to or do we have to continue attacking and hunting you down before we know how to take you down?"**_

_**Blaze gazed around when he saw the person that was taking was coming from a man that was hooded. Then he said this. "Your just going to have to find out aren't you?" Blaze just grinned as he pulled his cape around himself and transformed into his Giant Were-panther form then he ran off before anyone else could do anything more to him.**_

_**Blaze ended up with a hard life with vampire hunters, vampire slayers, and priests wanting him dead. But he continued his good life by helping other people even raising his own family. He had many family members while being a vampire but that came to a halt when the death of his children began after he was captured and made part of the Red Blood Clan Army. By the time Blaze reached his 500-year as a vampire the control of the Red Blood Clan Army was beginning to were off. Blaze's own powers were growing too powerful and violent. Blaze reached General of their army, once that happened he took the people that was under him then turned them against the ones controlling him and his platoon. Blaze ended the war between the enemies of Red Blood Clan Army and his people. All Blaze wanted to do was go home and be with his children again. When Blaze returned home he found out that his babies were gone all but one. He found his daughter Angel was still alive and his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore. She was 16 years old now. When Blaze reach 522 years old he found his daughter finally she was now 18 years old, he also found out that she wasn't a full vampire like his adopted brother thought she was going to be. When Angel got kidnapped Blaze went looking for himself not relying on his family or anyone else to help him. Now that Blaze has reached the wonderful age of 524 years old he found some of his family that he left behind but he his not as close to them as he use to be. But during a fatal fight Blaze was almost killed but thanks to his adopted father he was saved but the only problem was that taking blood from him is now turning Blaze evil. And with Angel she keeps a secret from her father that he has another child still alive but she will not tell him that his son lives among monks to keep him safe. She only stays there for her own stake as well so her father will not kill her and her baby brother. But down deep in her gut she has a feeling that someone will have to take her father out and maybe her baby brother if shows any signs that he is what everyone expects him to be. Her Uncle is unknown person at the moment but he still lives because his twin brother has not died yet. But somewhere deep in a unknown region Storm prepares himself to fight his brother to the death. He just hopes that his blessing as a vampire hunter is just enough to take down his 524-year-old vampire/werepanther brother.**_


End file.
